One-shot - Adorável Cupido
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Isabella se achava uma catástrofe no amor, praticamente já tinha desistido. Mais sua vida muda quando ela descobre que os deuses não desistiram dela.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor (a): **Paulinha

**Shiper:** Edward e Bella

**Gênero:** Romance/ Universo Alternativo/ Lime

**Classificação:** N/a 18

**Sinopse:** Isabella se achava uma catástrofe no amor, praticamente já tinha desistido. Mais sua vida muda quando ela descobre que os deuses não desistiram dela

Prólogo

Não pude evitar sorrir ao vê-la caindo mais uma vez, por Zeus como ela era estabanada. Mais o que tinha de atrapalhada tinha de linda.

Daqui podia ver todo tipo de garotas verdadeiras beldades. Mais tinha alguma coisa que me fascinava em Isabella Swan.

Adorava seu sorriso, e seus olhos chocolates me aquecia, sua pele pálida e lisa como creme, e seu cheiro doce.

Tudo nela era convidativo. Mais sabia que ela não era acessível para mim.

Afinal eu tinha uma missão, e nada podia me desviar dela. Nem minha atração pela minha mais nova protegida.

E minha missão era clara, eu tinha que arrumar um amor para Isabella Swan.

Espero que gostem e comentem bastante


	2. Capítulo Único: Não adianta desistir

**Autor (a): **Paulinha

**Shiper:** Edward e Bella

**Gênero:** Romance/ Universo Alternativo/ Lime

**Classificação:** N/a 18

**Sinopse:** Isabella se achava uma catástrofe no amor, praticamente já tinha desistido. Mais sua vida muda quando ela descobre que os deuses não desistiram dela

**Capitulo Único**

**Não adianta desistir.**

-Seu cachorro, sem vergonha. - ela gritava enquanto jogava as coisas de seu ultimo namorado pela janela.

-Bella, não seja assim ela não significa nada.

-Mentiroso- ela já podia sentir as lagrimas de raiva caindo por suas bochechas.

-Não faça assim amorzinho- dito isso ele saiu correndo, pois ela pegou o laptop dele e tacou pela janela.

Os vizinhos já se amontoavam na rua, vendo a cena onde a jovem jogava as coisas no rapaz moreno e forte, que tinha que se esquivar para não ser acertado pelos copos que vez ou outra saiam pela janela.

-Qual é Bella, deixa pelo menos eu entrar para pegar minhas coisas.

-Aqui você não entra nunca mais seu cachorro.

-Bella, me perdoa vai.

-Nunca Jacob, nunca.

Uma velhinha que passava na rua e via a discussão, segurava uma maça tacou no rapaz murmurando um "sem vergonha". Isabella caiu na gargalhada.

-Bem feito.

Jake começou a ajuntar suas coisas, bufando nervoso. Assim que pegou todos os seus pertences voltou a olhar para a janela.

Isabella olhava para ela e mostrou o dedo do meio.

Ele revirou os olhos e saiu frustrado. Assim que ele estava longe se

Jogou no sofá chorando. Como ele pode um ano juntos pareciam não significar nada para ele.

As lagrimas pareciam que iam inundar a casa, maldito Black. Sentia seu rosto quente de tanta raiva. Como podia alguém ser tão falso, o pegou aos beijos com a outra e ainda dizia que ela não era ninguém importante.

_**Flash Black**_

_Ela chegou ao restaurante onde ele a levara para seu primeiro encontro, sua melhor amiga Alice estava ao seu lado, e ambas conversavam animadamente._

_Ela estacou ao vê-lo beijando o pescoço da bela ruiva que ria e murmurava o nome dele entre gemidos._

_-Jake, assim não faz cócegas._

_-Amor, eu sei que você gosta._

_Ela já sentia as lagrimas escorrendo pela face._

_-Talvez eles sejam só amigos, ou primos- falou Alice com um sorriso amarelo, Bella olhou a amiga incrédula._

_-Você esta muito gostosa com esse vestido. - disse Jake dando um beijo estalado na boca da ruiva._

_-Ou talvez não- murmurou Alice_

_Bella recuou um passo para trás e trombou em uma mesa fazendo o casal olhar para eles. Jake arregalou os olhos e levantou-se abruptamente._

_-Bella. - ela balançou a cabeça e correu para fora do restaurante._

_-Seu cachorro- ouviu Alice gritar antes de alcançá-la e as duas juntas entrarem no carro._

_-Vamos para sua casa?- perguntou à amiga receosa, ela negou com a cabeça_

_-Um chaveiro, eu preciso de um chaveiro. - a amiga assentiu e levou Bella ate o chaveiro mais próximo._

_**Fim do Flash Black**_

É o fim, agora tinha certeza não podia tentar de novo, já passara a cota de caras que a enganavam. Era um fato não servia para o amor. Seria melhor desistir, viver sozinha não era tão mal afinal.

Nada que uma barra de chocolate e um pote de sorvete, não curem. Quem precisa dos homens afinal. Caminhou ate a geladeira e pegou um pote de sorvete enorme. Pegou uma colher e se jogou no sofá novamente.

Olhou em volta do seu apartamento que dividira durante um ano com Jake tantas recordações.

Talvez fosse melhor, redecorar a casa. Não iria se mudar era muito difícil achar um bom apartamento em Nova York, não iria se livrar de seu lar por causa de um cachorro como Jake.

Já morava nesse apartamento há três anos, o lugar era tão bom, que quando Jake quis que morassem juntos, decidiram que seu apartamento era melhor que o dele.

Fato que teve que concordar, ela tinha tantas esperanças com Jake, ele era bonito e bem sucedido um ótimo advogado em começo de carreira, e parecia que ele a pediria em casamento em breve.

Ate seus pais já o haviam aprovado, seu mundo rui ao vê-lo com outra. Tudo que parecia certo perdeu o significado.

A campainha começou a tocar incessantemente, ela levantou receosa e caminhou ate a porta.

-Quem é?- perguntou tentando olhar pelo olho mágico.

Sorriu ao ver a imagem distorcida de uma baixinha, branquinha com feições delicadas e cabelos de um preto intenso e curto desfiado com as pontas indo a todas as direções.

-Alice- abriu a porta com um sorriso

-Bella, como esta, desculpa não estar aqui, mais Jasper me ligou.

-Tudo bem, eu lhe dei muito bem com toda essa situação.

-Ele veio aqui?

-Infelizmente sim.

-E vocês conversaram?

-Bom ouve conversa- disse Bella corando um pouco

-O que você fez Isabella?- Alice perguntou se jogando no sofá de Bella.

-Como eu disse tratei a situação como se devia.

-E como foi?

- Bom... Eu joguei as coisas dele pela janela.

-Ra, Ra- Alice ria- você é doida.

-Alice eu estava no meu direito, ele me traiu e nem foi escondido foi em publico.

-Se ele tivesse te traído escondido a coisa seria diferente?

-Ah sei lá Alice, mais ele mereceu. Duvido que ele traia outra garota.

-Sei eu nunca gostei dele.

-Serio, por que nunca disse que ele era um cachorro?

-Você estava cega de amor, nada do que eu dissesse mudaria o que você sente. Era ate capaz de você brigar comigo.

Bella bufou e se jogou no sofá.

-Eu sei pior que você tem razão.

-Já sei o próximo você só namora se eu aprovar.

-Alice não vai haver próximo.

-Como assim não vai haver próximo?

-Eu estou desistindo.

-Do que?

-Dos homens.

-Não pode desistir, como vai encontrar o amor.

-Alice isso não é pra mim, fala desde que eu comecei a namorar foi um desastre atrás do outro.

-Não foi assim.

-Foi sim, lembra do Mike?

-Ta ele não é um bom exemplo.

-Deu em cima de você.

-Mais ele sempre foi meio tarado.

-Atah, e o Eric?

-Isso não é justo, ele tinha problemas.

-Ele roubou minha TV.

-Ele era cleptomaníaco, soube que ele esta se tratando.

-Tudo bem, Tyler.

-Prefiro não comentar.

-Gay Alice gay. - Bella bufou se levantando e pegando seu sorvete, voltou se sentando ao lado da amiga e comeu uma colherada, esticou a colher para Alice.

-Viu desastre atrás de desastre, acho que o melhor e desistir.

-Eu acho que esta se equivocando.

-Não, não, eu já me decidi homens nunca mais. Talvez eu vire freira.

-Esposa de deus?- perguntou Alice arqueando uma sombracelha.

-Droga, ate pra isso tem homem.

-Bella, você esta exagerando.

-Não Alice finalmente as coisas estão claras, nunca mais.

-Acho melhor você tomar um banho e descansar, amanhã vai pensar diferente.

-Não mudarei de idéia Alice.

-Eu tenho que ir Bella, Jasper quer me apresentar aos pais dele.

-Mesmo que ótimo, me conte tudo depois.

-Sabe Jasper tem um primo que é um ga...

-Não ouse terminar.

-Tudo bem, não esta mais aqui quem falou- ela disse se levantando e caminhando para a porta.

-Mais não pense que desisti amanhã eu volto.

-Eu desisti Alice- ela disse enquanto fechava a porta para a amiga.

Assim que Alice partiu Bella voltou a se jogar no sofá, pegou seu pote de sorvete gigante e ligou a TV mudava os canais ate encontrar algum canal interessante.

Parou no canal sete estava passando F.R.I.E.N.D. S, programa que ela adorava, ria das palhaçadas em quanto atacava o pote de sorvete.

Passou a madrugada, deitada no sofá. Acordou com a TV fora do ar, piscou algumas vezes no escuro, encontrou o pote de sorvete jogado no chão, e franziu o nariz. Percebendo que comera um pote de sorvete inteiro.

Espreguiçou-se ainda deitada no sofá, e deu um grande bocejo.

-Ainda esta com sono?- arregalou os olhos, e procurou pela voz melodiosa.

Parecia não ter ninguém no apartamento, será que estava ficando louca. Riu de si mesma e começou a levantar.

-Vai me ignorar é?

-Quem... Quem esta ai?

-Não esta me vendo?

-Na... Não?

-Ah desculpe ainda estou invisível. - antes que ela pudesse responder um homem de cabelo desalinhados cor bronze, olhos verdes e rosto anguloso se materializou na sua frente.

-Aaaaaaaah- ela gritou e saiu correndo, não antes de tropeçar no pote de sorvete e cair batendo a cabeça no braço do sofá.

-Ai- ela colocou a mão sobre a testa, sentindo um galo, piscou algumas vezes e sentiu alguém tocar sua testa.

-Você devia ser mais cuidadosa, vai criar um galo- o homem deu um sorriso torto a fazendo ofegar.

-Que... Quem é você?

-Sou seu cupido. - ele disse dando um grande sorriso mostrando uma fileira de dentes brancos e perfeitos.

Ela franziu a testa, o belo homem ainda estava sobre ela tocando sua testa. Ela fez uma careta quando ele comprimiu o machucado.

-Desculpe, foi sem querer. - ele disse sorrindo

-Mais quem diabos é você?- ela perguntou novamente e trombou com ele ao tentar se levantar.

As testas se chocaram fazendo ambos gemerem com o contato. Ele riu novamente e a fitou.

-Já disse Isabella, sou seu cupido- ele estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar, ela evitou tocá-lo e se levantou sozinha.

-Isso é alguma piada?

-Claro que não, é um presente, devia agradecer não é todo mundo que encontra seu cupido.

-Mais do que você esta falando, cupidos não deviam ser pequenos e estar só usando fraldas?- ela perguntou olhando para ele que tinha um corpo forte era alto e usava calças e camisa branca.

-Amor, eu já sou adulto mais se quiser posso ficar de fraldas, mais seria meio estranho. - ele disse fazendo uma careta.

-Não precisa. Mais e as flechas?- ele riu e do nada apareceu um arco e flechas em suas mãos.

-UAU.

-Eu sei legal né. Essas são de ultima geração, presente de Efesto.

-Aaah- ela torceu o nariz o fazendo rir

-Você é engraçada Isabella, Efesto o deus que faz armaduras e tal.

-Cara eu to boiando, você ta me dizendo que deuses existem, Zeus, Era, Afrodite.

-Minha tia, dizem que eu puxei a ela.

-Da pra perceber.

-Mesmo- ele perguntou empolgado, a fazendo rir

-Bom Afrodite não é a deusa da beleza?- ele assentiu

-Bom, é... Hummm você é muito bonito

-Obrigada Isabella, você podia dizer isso a Eros, ele vai morrer de inveja.

-É qual o seu nome, ou eu devo te chamar de cupido?

-Que cabeça a minha, me chamo Edward.

-Nome legal, bom o meu você já sabe, mais prefiro que me chame de Bella.

-É mesmo tinha me esquecido, é que eu gosto de Isabella, acho muito bonito- ela deu um sorriso tímido

-Então, por que esta aqui?

-Ah, claro estou meio distraído, mais faz tempo desde o ultimo contato com seres humanos. Normalmente a gente só vigia de longe.

-Então por quê?- ele sorriu

-Você desistiu, e isso é muito triste ninguém deve desistir do amor.

-Mais se você só observa deve ter visto por que desisti?

-De fato, você não deu sorte, mais a sua sorte mudou, agora você tem um especialista. - ele disse com um grande sorriso.

-Hummm, ok, eu acho que vou dormir amanha você vai ter sumido mesmo. - ela disse caminhando em direção ao quarto.

-Espera não acredita em mim?

-Não me leva a mal Edward, é que é meio difícil de acreditar que tem um homem lindo na minha casa dizendo que é o cupido.

-Eu não irei a lugar algum Isabella. - ele disse serio. Ela assentiu e caminhou em direção ao quarto.

Ele a seguiu, ela entrou no quarto com a luz apagada e começou a se despir. Tirou a calça e a camisa.

-O que esta fazendo?- ele quase gritou sem desviar os olhos do corpo dela.

-Oras, vou me trocar para dormir.

-Na minha frente.

-Edward você não existe é fruto da minha imaginação. - dito isso ela tirou o sutiã e ele virou de costas. Ela riu e vestiu uma camiseta e se jogou na cama.

Ele continuava de costas para ela, Bella riu e assoviou. Ele se virou para ela, e parecia envergonhado.

-Vai ficar de pé?

-Sim.

-Cupidos não precisam dormir?

-Não.

-Senta aqui cupido- ela bateu no lado dela da cama, ele pensou por alguns segundos e sentou-se ao lado dela.

-Sabe eu terminei com meu namorado hoje.

-Eu sei Isabella.

-Bom, é que eu sempre dormia abraçada a Jake. Acho que criei uma mania.

-Sim?

-Bom você se importa se eu dormir abraçada a você?

-O QUE?- ela riu

-Que foi cupido, esta com vergonha?

-Não mais você não vai ficar com vergonha de acordar abraçada a mim.

-Cupido, você não é real- ela disse com um meio sorriso. Ele revirou os olhos e se deitou.

Bella sorriu e se aconchegou mais a ele. Instintivamente ele a abraçou pela cintura, e estranhou como ela coube perfeitamente em seus braços, como se ela fosse feita para ficar entre eles.

Ela adormeceu rapidamente, e ele não pode evitar sorrir ao sentir seu cheiro doce tão próximo a si. Quanta vez se pegou perguntando como seria ter Isabella em seus braços. E agora de bom grado ela se aconchegava em seu peito.

Eros riria dele, se o visse tão bobo por uma simples humana. Mais Eros não lhe entendia os humanos sempre lhe foram fascinantes. O modo como se apaixonam e se entregam era lindo.

Não via esse tido de devoção nos deuses. A maioria era metido, e sempre pensavam só em si mesmo. Já os humanos se entregavam ate se esqueciam de si próprio para por o bem amado em primeiro lugar.

Ela o apertou mais forte o fazendo gemer, ao senti-la tão perto. Ela era quente e doce, delicada e macia.

Ao vê-la dormir sentiu inveja, queria poder dormir. Sonhar parecia tão agradável. Ela o apertou mais com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele sorriu e passou o resto da noite sentindo o cheiro dos cabelos dela.

Bella se espreguiçou de manha, e levantou-se pelo menos era sábado e não teria que trabalhar, esfregou os olhos e caminhou para o banheiro.

Tomou um banho rápido sonhando com o cupido que passou a noite com ela. Tinha que reconhecer sua imaginação era muito fértil. O cupido era muito bonito.

Saiu do banho enrolada em uma toalha. Ouviu o barulho da TV e franziu o cenho não tinha se lembrado de ter deixado a TV ligada.

Caminhou ate a sala. E estacou ao ver o cupido mexendo nos botões da TV com um grande sorriso.

-Bom dia Isabella, a sua TV é muito divertida. - seus olhos se arregalaram diante do homem bonitão que estava a sua frente

-O Meu Deus, o que você esta fazendo aqui?- ela gritou colocando as mãos na cabeça, nesse momento sua toalha caiu a deixando completamente nua.

Bella corou fortemente enquanto Edward a olhava boquiaberto, e rapidamente virou o rosto para o outro lado.

-Esqueceu Isabella, vou ter que explicar tudo de novo?

-Não eu quero dizer por que você não sumiu?- ela perguntou enquanto segurava a toalha em frente ao corpo.

-Acho melhor eu explicar de novo?

-Você não devia estar aqui, é fruto da minha imaginação, não é?

-Eu te disse que não era.

-Mais, mas... - ele se aproximou dela e ajudou a se sentar no sofá

-Eu sei que você esta abalada, mais é para isso que eu estou aqui. Você vai encontrar o amor com minha ajuda, não precisa se preocupar.

-Eu acho que vou me deitar agora. - ela disse se levantando automaticamente. Edward sorriu

-Tudo bem, estarei aqui, não se preocupe.

Bella voltou para o quarto, e deitou-se na cama. Ficou deitada no que foi pelo menos uma hora.

-Edward?- ela chamou esperando não obter resposta

-Sim, Isabella. - ele entrou no quarto sorrindo

-OMG, você ainda esta aqui?

-Eu disse que não iria a lugar algum- ele sentou ao lado dela na cama. Ela virou o corpo de modo que ficasse de frente para ele.

-Então não vai partir?

-Não.

-Ate... Bem ate quando vai ficar?- ele sorriu torto

-Ate você estar devidamente apaixonada. Em outras palavras ate você encontrar o amor eu não posso partir.

-Nossa, - ela deu um longo suspiro, fechou os olhos com força, e abriu novamente esperando estar sozinha no quarto, não pode evitar sorrir ao ver o sorriso lindo que ele mantinha no seu belo rosto.

-Estava esperando eu sumir não é?- ele perguntou e seu sorriso se tornou mais pronunciado quando ela assentiu. - Eu sou real Isabella, e não irei a lugar algum.

-Tudo bem, acho que vou tomar café?- ela se levantou ainda com a toalha amarrada firmemente sobre o corpo, voltou-se para ele.

-Hmmm, cupidos comem?- ele riu e se levantou

-Nos não precisamos mais eu posso se eu quiser.

-Então tome café comigo- ele assentiu e caminhou com ela para a cozinha.

Bella fez um suco e pegou um bolo que tinha na geladeira, colocou algumas frutas na mesa que tinha na pequena cozinha e serviu-se e serviu Edward que sorria para ela.

Ele comia com entusiasmo, fazendo caras e bocas para cada sabor diferente que sentia, Bella sorria, para ele. Ela se sobressaltou quando ouviu a campainha soando insistentemente.

-Bella, abre aqui. - pode ouvir a voz fina de Alice a chamando com urgência.

-O meu deus e agora.

-O que foi Bella?- perguntou Edward confuso

-Como eu vou explicar para Alice que tem um homem no meu apartamento, ainda mais dizendo que é o cupido. - ele riu e revirou os olhos.

-Não se preocupe Bella, me tornarei invisível para Alice só você poderá me ver.

-Tem certeza?

-Bella, preciso ir ao banheiro abre aqui. - gritou Alice novamente. Bella correu para a porta e olhou uma ultima vez para Edward que assentiu com um sorriso.

Ela abriu a porta, e Alice passou correndo por ela.

-Me desculpe mais estou apertada.

-Tudo bem Alice. Como foi com os pais de Jasper?

-Foi ótimo Bella, eles me adoraram- gritou Alice do banheiro.

-Bom- disse Bella com um sorriso

-Sabe o primo de Jasper estava lá, eu falei de você e ele ficou doido para te conhecer.

-Mesmo, por que ele ficou doido?

-Eu mostrei uma foto sua- falou Alice entrando na sala com um sorriso travesso.

-Alice- reclamou Bella com os olhos arregalados

-Ele te achou linda, e quer te conhecer.

-Eu não sei- Bella disse e olhou na direção de Edward que sorria animadamente para ela com os dedões erguidos a encorajando. Ela bufou e assentiu.

-Acho que tudo bem.

-Que bom- disse Alice batendo palmas alegre. Bella revirou os olhos e riu.

-Você vai adorar Emmett ele é muito gato, e divertidíssimo.

-É ele parece ser legal, afinal aceitou sair comigo.

-Bella, não fale assim você é linda.

-Ela tem razão. - Bella corou e abaixou o rosto um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

-Que foi?- perguntou Alice vendo Bella corada

-Nada- Bella apreçou-se a responder

-Você já tomou café?

-Já. - Alice olhou em direção a mesa da cozinha e franziu o cenho.

-Teve companhia?

-Hummm?

-É que tem dois copos?

-Ah isso, sabe como é mania de servir duas pessoas. Sabe a noite eu dormi abraçada a um travesseiro. - disse Bella dando um sorriso amarelo.

-Oh querida- disse Alice a abraçando- não fique assim você vai encontrar um rapaz maravilhoso, e Jake será só uma mancha que você nem vai lembrar mais. - ela assentiu e olhou para Edward que sorria meigamente para ela.

-Sabe acho que ele já é uma mancha.

-Assim que se fala. Eu marquei com Emmett para hoje à noite.

-Como assim hoje? Você nem me perguntou?

-Ah eu sabia que você acabaria por aceitar.

-Alice. - reclamou Bella repreendendo a amiga que deu de ombros.

-Você vai me agradecer quando vir Emmett ele é muito gatooo. - Bella riu- quer que eu venha mais tarde para te arrumar?

-Não eu me arrumo sozinha, só me diga aonde eu devo ir?

-Ele vem te buscar as oito, não se atrase e fique gata em.

-Tudo bem vou me esforçar- Alice sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha de Bella.

-Tenho que ir. Vou almoçar com os pais de Jasper.

-De novo?

-Eu os disse me adoraram- Bella riu e abraçou a amiga.

Alice foi embora e Bella se voltou para Edward.

-Esta feliz, aceitei um encontro as escuras por sua causa?- ele deu um grande sorriso.

-Estou muito feliz se quer saber.

-Você sabe o que quer dizer sarcasmo?- ele perguntou asperamente, o fazendo gargalhar

-Amor, eu sei tudo sobre você. E seu sarcasmo não vai me afastar. Ate você estar devidamente apaixonada eu estarei aqui.

[...]

Bella passou o batom vermelho, enquanto olhava no espelho. Podia ver Edward sentado em sua cama com as pernas cruzada e brincava com, SEU SUTIA.

Correu a te ele e tirou a peça da sua mão.

-O que esta fazendo?- ele riu e deitou-se na cama colocando os braços atrás da cabeça.

-Achei a peça interessante, não sabia que se zangaria. - ele disse dando de ombros.

-Regra importante, minha gaveta de roupas intimas é proibida. - ele riu e assentiu.

-Como quiser.

-Como estou?- ela perguntou dando uma voltinha. Ela usava um vestido preto de alça que batia nos joelhos, o vestido era colado ao seu corpo e acentuava suas curvas. Ele engoliu em seco antes de responder.

-Esta linda- ela corou e desviou o rosto dele.

-E a maquiagem esta muito forte?- ele olhou a boca vermelha e seus olhos que pareciam mais chamativos devido à sombra preta.

-Esta perfeita Bella, Emmett vai ficar de quatro por você- ela riu e voltou para o espelho ajeitando o cabelo

Faltavam alguns minutos para as oito, e Bella se mantinha descalça, saiu à procura de seus sapatos de salto preto quando olhou para os pés de seu cupido e reparou que ele estava descalço.

Franziu o cenho e continuou a olhá-lo o que fez sorrir envergonhado.

-O que foi?- ele perguntou vendo que ela não tirava os olhos dele.

-Você esta descalço. - ele riu e revirou os olhos.

-Só agora você percebeu?- ela corou não poderia admitir que desde que ele chegara só conseguia prestar atenção nos belo rosto dele e em mais nada.

-Não é de meu costume ficar olhando o pé dos outros. - ele riu alto

-Aonde vivo sempre fico descalço, e acho que não tenho sapatos. - ele disse dando de ombros.

Ela olhou para ele sorriu levemente, como alguém podia ser tão doce e infantil. Embora ele tivesse porte de homem, no fundo ele parecia uma criança grande descobrindo os prazeres do mundo.

A campainha tocou e Bella correu a calçar os sapatos. Ainda pulando enquanto enfiava o sapato no pé correu ate a porta.

-Já vai- gritou e alisou o vestido e respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta.

Ao abrir a porta sorriu para o belo homem a sua frente. Ele era forte como um halterofilista com cabelos curtos cacheados e pretos, o rosto era sorridente e muito bonito.

-Emmett certo?- ela perguntou e ele lhe deu um grande sorriso

-Bella certo?- ela assentiu e pegou seu casaco e as chaves. Trancou a porta e saiu ao lado de Emmett olhou para o lado e se sobressaltou ao ver Edward ao seu lado.

-Onde pensa que vai?

-Sair com você- respondeu Emmett visivelmente confuso, ela sorriu amarelo e desviou o rosto corado. E olhou inquisitivamente para Edward.

-Vou com vocês, para ajudar. - ele respondeu sorrindo. Já dentro do elevador ela fuzilou Edward que sorria marotamente para ela.

-Você ficou louco?

-Hummm?- perguntou Emmett. Bella sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Nada.

-Pare de falar comigo ou ele vai pensar que você é louca- disse Edward sorrindo, ela revirou os olhos e seguiu Emmett para fora do elevador.

Ele saiu do prédio e indicou seu carro, seguiram ate ele e Emmett abriu a porta para ela. Bella sorriu e entrou no carro. Quando olhou para trás Edward já estava no banco traseiro.

-Ele é cavalheiro. - ele disse sorrindo

-Sim ele é muito gentil.

-Achou ele bonito?

-Eu não vou conversar sobre isso com você.

-O que você não vai conversar?- perguntou Emmett entrando no carro

-Nada não.

Ele dirigiu em silencio. Bella não conseguia prestar a atenção em nada que não fora Edward que sorria para ela no banco do traseiro do carro de Emmett.

Estacionou o carro em frente o restaurante. Ele entregou o carro ao manobrista e ambos entraram no restaurante seguidos de Edward.

O restaurante La Bella Itália era bonito e aconchegante. O tipo de restaurante para encontros amorosos. Todas as mesas tinham velas em cima para deixar o clima mais propicio ao romance.

Emmett colocou a mão no ombro de Bella e se dirigiu ao maitre.

-Uma mesa, por favor.

-Por aqui Senhor- eles seguiram o maitre que lhes indicou uma mesa para dois. Bella sentou-se com a ajuda de Emmett que puxou a cadeira para ela. Ela sorriu e sentou-se.

Ele sentou a sua frente e sorriu para ela. Um garçom trouxe o cardápio. Ambos olharam para o cardápio tentando escolher o que pedi.

-Isso deve ser gostoso. - Edward sussurrou no ouvido de Bella a fazendo se arrepiar enquanto ele mantinha o dedo no cardápio apontando para o ravióli de cogumelos. Ela colocou o cardápio na frente do rosto e falou baixinho.

-Deve ser mesmo. - ele sorriu

-Isso que você vai comer?

-Não sei ainda não me decidi.

-Escolhe esse- ele apontou novamente para o cardápio- deve ser delicioso. - ela riu e assentiu

-Se eu escolher esse você vai ficar quieto?- ele assentiu dando um grande sorriso

Bella tirou o cardápio da frente do rosto e olhou para Emmett. Ele a olhava com o cenho franzido.

-Tudo bem, Bella.

-Claro. Por quê?

-Você parecia estar conversando com alguém- ela seu uma risada forçada

-Ah é que, sabe eu tenho essa mania, de falar sozinha. Mais não liga não eu to tratando. - ela escondeu o rosto atrás do cardápio. Podia sentir suas bochechas quentes.

-Desculpe- Edward disse sorrindo timidamente. Ela assentiu e voltou a olhar para Emmett. Ele mantinha um sorriso nós lábios.

-Já decidiu o que vai pedir?

-Ravióli de cogumelos.

-Parece ótimo. Acho que vou pedir também. - ele fez um sinal para o garçom que pegou os pedidos e saiu em direção à cozinha. Logo depois o garçom voltou trazendo um vinho a pedido de Emmett.

-Então Bella, me fale de você. - ele pediu servindo o vinho para ela.

-Ah não a muito que falar. Eu sou professora e acabei de terminar um namoro.

-Oh sinto muito.

-Não precisa se preocupar. Eu estou ótima me livrei de um traste. - ele riu e bebeu um pouco do vinho- E você Emmett faz o que?

-Eu sou personal trainer.

-Que legal. - ele sorriu

-O seu ex namorado. Por que terminaram?

-Eu o peguei com outra.

-Nossa deve ter sido horrível.

-Você não faz idéia. Mais eu encarei a situação muito bem.

-O que você fez?

-Mudei a fechadura e joguei as coisas dele pela janela. - Emmett deu uma gargalhada acompanhado de Bella.

-Mulher decidida você.

-Pode se dizer que sim.

O garçom trouxe o jantar. Eles sorriram ao ver o cheiro delicioso que saia do belo prato.

-Eu disse que parecia gostoso. - ela riu, e baixou o rosto corada quando Emmett olhou arqueando as sombracelhas para ela.

Comeram em silencio, tentando evitar olhar um para o outro. Bella não conseguia se concentrar vendo Edward parado ao lado dela. Ele olhava para ela sempre com um sorriso torto.

Sorriso que ela reparou que o deixava muito bonito, mais bonito do que ele era. Embora Emmett fosse lindo ela não conseguia desviar os olhos de seu cupido.

-O que esta olhando?- os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo vendo que Bella olhava para o lado.

Emmett estava confuso, Bella parecia alheia a ele. E não parava de olhar para o lado como se tivesse alguém ao seu lado.

Deu um longo suspiro não precisava de outra louca em sua vida. Já bastava sua ex namorada Rose que era ciumenta ao extremo.

-Nada. - ela respondeu, corando.

-Tudo bem? Edward perguntou notando as bochechas dela estavam coradas fortemente. Ela assentiu e olhou para Emmett que a olhava confuso.

-Acho que eu ainda não superei o meu ex.- ela disse se desculpando

-Tudo bem Bella, encontro as escuras são difíceis. – ela sorriu timidamente.

Emmett chamou o garçom e pediu a conta. Enquanto Bella evitava olhar tanto para Emmett quanto para Edward sentiu um toque suave sobre sua mão.

Olhou para o lado e viu Edward com a mão sobre a sua. Deu um sorriso tímido para ele.

-Não se preocupe Bella. Eu vou te ajudar. - dito isso Edward fez aparecer em suas mãos seu arco e flecha. Bella arregalou os olhos entendendo o que ele pretendia.

-NÃO- ela gritou se levantando e se colocando na frente de Emmett

-Mais você não quer encontrar o amor?

-Não assim.

-Bella tudo Bem?

-Tudo, tudo. Eu só preciso ir.

-Eu te levo.

-Não precisa. Eu preciso caminhar um pouco. Foi ótimo te conhecer. A gente se vê por ai. - ela dizia enquanto saia do restaurante puxando Edward pela mão.

-Você ficou louco?- ela perguntou quando eles estavam na rua

-Por quê? Ele ia ficar caído aos seus pés.

-Mais não seria amor de verdade Edward.

-Tem razão. Mais eu pensei que você tivesse gostado dele?

-Ele é legal. Mais eu não senti nada.

-Você quer sentir os sintomas não é?

-Sintomas?

-Sim você sabe. Borboletas no estomago, as mãos suadas, coração disparado.

-Ah os sintomas. Sim seria bom senti-los.

-Tudo bem, vamos encontrar alguém que te faça sentir os sintomas.

Bella podia ver as pessoas na rua olhando para ela. Imaginando que ela devia estar louca por conversar sozinha.

Assim que chegaram ao apartamento de Bella. Ela correu a tomar um banho. Saiu do banheiro com os cabelos molhados. E enrolada em uma toalha.

Pode notar que Edward não parava de olhar para ela. Bella corou e desviou o rosto.

-O que foi?

-Nada. - ele disse um pouco alto a fazendo rir. Ela vestiu uma camisola e deitou-se na cama.

-Edward?- ela chamou batendo a mão na cama- Se importa de dormir comigo de novo?

-Na- não.

-Ótimo. –ele se deitou e ela se aconchegou a ele. O abraçando pela cintura.

Ele não pode evitar abraçá-la e a puxar para si. E sentir o cheiro dela o inebriando a cada dia se sentia mais atraído por ela. Bella adormeceu rapidamente em seus braços.

Ele sorriu e passou a noite velando o sono dela.

[...]

Bella acordou na manhã de domingo e viu Edward abraçado a ela. Ele mantinha os olhos fechados. Ela não conseguiu evitar admirá-lo.

Ele era tão lindo e meigo. Com seu rosto bonito e angelical. Ele devia ser o cupido mais bonito que existia.

Já podia imaginar as deusas tentando chamar sua atenção. Sentiu-se irritada imaginando que ele devia ter um monte de namoradas. Bonito como ele era.

-Já acordou- ele abriu os olhos sorrindo para ela

-Sim. Desculpe ter te prendido aqui. - ele deu de ombros sorrindo

-Não foi nada, eu gosto de ver vocês dormindo. - ela riu

-Você gostaria de ser humano?

-Sim é fascinante.

-O que é fascinante? Somos tão chatos e sem graça.

-Como pode dizer isso. Vocês são lindos e apaixonados.

-Você é lindo. - ela disse como se fosse óbvio o fazendo revirar os olhos- E o que tem de apaixonados em nós humanos?

-Vocês amam com tal devoção.

-Isso é verdade.

-Vocês se entregam ao amor sem medo. Se esquecendo se si mesmo para cuidar da pessoa amada.

-De fato isso é bonito. Mais e os falsos que nós usam?

-Bella, não pense assim. Você ainda é jovem. O amor vai lhe sorrir logo.

-Não sei Edward eu acho que não fui feita para amar.

-Claro que foi. Todos foram.

-Ate os cupidos?

-Nós não precisamos de amor. - ela notou a tristeza nos belos olhos verdes

-Você não disse que todos precisam de amor.

-Sim mais nossa missão é encontrar o amor para os humanos e não para nós.

-Mais vocês também deviam procurar o amor. Afinal você quer viver para sempre sozinho?

-Não, mais aonde eu encontraria o amor?

-E as deusas. Com certeza devem ser lindas.

-Elas são. Mais são muito superficiais.

-E... Hummm... humanas você poderia namorar se quisesse?

-Não acho que poderia- ele evitou olhar para ela.

-Mais e se você se apaixonasse por uma humana?

-Ela com certeza encontraria o amor e eu teria que seguir meu caminho.

-Mais e se ela se apaixonasse por você?- ela desejava ouvir a resposta ardentemente. Mais antes que ele pudesse falar a campainha tocou.

Bella bufou baixinho e levantou da cama. Correu ate a porta e olhou no olho mágico.

-O que você quer Jake?

-Bella abre ai. A canetinha do meu celular ficou ai.

-Me passa seu novo endereço que eu mando pelo correio.

-Qual é Bella. É coisa rápida. Eu pego e vou embora. - ela deu um longo suspiro e abriu a porta.

Ele entrou sorrindo, e olhou Bella dos pés a cabeça. Ela se esqueceu que estava de camisola e corou fortemente.

-Ainda fica corada diante de mim Bella?

-Cala a boca Jake pega sua porcaria e vai embora.

-Sabia que fica linda irritadinha- ele disse se aproximando dela. Bella deu um passo para trás

-O que você quer Jake?

-Eu queria conversar. Você não me deu chance de me explicar.

-Jake não há o que explicar. Não foi algo que me disseram. Eu vi você com ela a beijando.

-Bella você sabe que eu te amo. Ela foi só uma diversão- Bella olhou com nojo para ele.

-Jake você é repugnante. Como pode dizer isso. Se duvidar você deve ter se divertido com varias garotas todo esse tempo.

-Não faz assim amorzinho- ele disse se aproximando mais dela. Bella caminhou para trás e caiu no sofá.

Jake se aproveitou e deitou em cima dela.

-Sai de cima de mim seu idiota.

-Não seja assim Bella eu sei que você gosta- ele beijava o pescoço dela.

-Eu... Não... Quero- ela dizia tentando empurrá-lo

Jake passava as mãos pelo corpo dela. E beijava o pescoço dela passando a língua. Tentou beijar a boca mais Bella desviava o rosto.

Ele conseguiu segurar o rosto dela e roçou os lábios no dela e a beijou com violência. Ela mordeu o lábio dele. E ele pode sentir o gosto de sangue.

-Sua vagabunda- ele disse entredentes e lhe deu um tapa no rosto dela. Bella sentia as lagrimas saindo por seu rosto.

Jake ia voltar a beijá-la quando sentiu alguém o puxando para fora do sofá e o jogando no chão.

-Sai de cima dela seu cachorro. - Edward gritou com raiva.

Jake ficou atônito ao ver o rapaz que o olhava com raiva. Ele levantou do chão encarando Edward.

-Mais o que isso Bella. Só faz dois dias que terminamos e você já trás outro homem pra casa.

-Cala a boca seu idiota- Edward deu um soco em Jake que cambaleou. Edward aproveitou e o empurrou para fora do apartamento.

Trancou a porta e correu ate Bella. Ela estava encolhida em cima do sofá. Com os braços em volta dos joelhos. Ele a abraçou e a colocou em seu colo.

-Calma amor. Ele já foi. - ela olhou para ele e sorriu fraco

-Obrigada- ela disse baixinho. Ele negou com a cabeça

-Não eu demorei muito. Devia ter entrado na sala antes.

-Tudo bem Edward. O importante é que estava aqui. - ele acariciou a bochecha dela onde podia ver a marca da mão de Jake.

-Esta doendo muito?

-Não se preocupe. Eu fico marcada por qualquer coisa. Sou muito branca. - Edward grunhiu

-Eu nunca pensei que pudesse sentir tanta raiva

-Eu vi. Você bateu forte nele. - ele riu e beijou aonde Jake tinha batido, Bella sentiu um arrepio quando os lábios dele tocaram a pele dela.

-Eu não sabia que podia ser tão forte. Eu nunca briguei.

-Serio?- ela arqueou uma sombracelha

-Cupidos são criaturas pacificas. Mais quando eu o vi em cima de você não pude me controlar

-Obrigada mesmo Edward. Se você não estivesse aqui... - ela sentiu as lagrimas quentes escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

-Não chores linda- ele beijou as lagrimas que caiam pelo rosto dela. Ela deu um sorriso tímido e o abraçou forte enterrando o rosto no peito dele.

Ficaram assim por alguns minutos. Bella levantou o rosto e fitou o rosto dele. Ele a olhava com intensidade. Pareciam querer ver através dela.

Uma corrente elétrica parecia os envolver. Uma força magnética os puxando um para o outro. Como se fosse inevitável insuportável ficarem longe um do outro.

Os rostos se aproximavam lentamente. Ambos não piscavam não falavam só sentiam a força que os atraia para cada vez mais perto. Bella lambeu os lábios fazendo com que Edward olhasse para os lábios dela.

A campainha tocou fazendo os dois se sobressaltarem.

-Quem é?- perguntou Bella tremendo levemente

-Sou eu Bella- ela reconheceu a voz fina de Alice e suspirou aliviada. Edward sorriu para ela e se levantou

-Aonde vai?

-Me tornar invisível.

-Por favor, fique comigo- ela pediu baixinho. Ele deu seu sorriso torto e caminhou ate a porta sem desviar o olhar dela um minuto sequer ele abriu a porta.

Alice franziu as sombracelhas e ficou olhando Edward. Olhou para o numero da porta achando que estava no apartamento errado.

-Oi Alice- disse Bella por sobre o ombro de Edward. Alice sorriu e entrou no apartamento. Viu o rosto vermelho de Bella e correu ate a amiga.

-O que aconteceu querida?

-Jake veio aqui.

-Meu deus. Ele te bateu?- ela assentiu- Aquele cachorro, eu vou dar uma surra nele.

-Você não é meio baixinha para dar uma surra naquele cara enorme.

-Posso ate ser baixinha. Mais quando eu me enfureço sai de baixo. - falou Alice olhando desconfiada para Edward.

-Não seja má com Edward, Alice. Se não fosse por ele... - ela não terminou e Alice entendeu perfeitamente o que poderia ter acontecido

-Nossa, ele é horrível. Bella sei que não é da minha conta. Mais quem é esse Edward?

-Ah, ele é... - ela olhou para Edward que sorriu marotamente para ela.

-Eu sou vizinho de Bella. Eu tinha saído para comprar o jornal quando a ouvi gritando. Que bom que cheguei a tempo.

-Que bom mesmo. Pobrezinha ainda bem que você tem bons vizinhos- disse Alice olhando Edward dos pés à cabeça. E deu um sorriso malicioso para Bella.

-Alice- murmurou Bella baixinho corando fortemente. Alice riu e se levantou.

-Eu vim para saber como foi com Emmett. Mais vejo que não esta com cabeça. Amanhã conversamos no almoço.

-Claro Alice. Vai ser ótimo.

-Então eu já vou. - ela deu um beijo em Bella e caminhou ate a porta.- Thau Edward.

Antes de sair ela fez um telefone com a mão e falou somente movendo os lábios "me liga" enquanto olhava para Edward sugestivamente.

Bella revirou os olhos enquanto Edward fechava a porta. Ele voltou para o sofá e sentou-se ao lado dela.

Sem pensar Bella voltou a sentar no colo dele e o abraçou forte.

-Sabe, eu me sinto segura perto de você- ele riu e esfregou aos costas dela com as palmas das mãos.

-Isso é bom. Você deve me ver como seu protetor. Seu anjo da guarda. - ela riu e olhou para ele.

-Com anjo você se parece. Só falta as asas.

-Eu tenho asas.

-Mesmo?

-Sim quer ver?- ele perguntou empolgado. Ela assentiu.

Edward se levantou e tomou um pouco de distancia de Bella. De repente grandes assas brancas apareceram nas costas dele. Bella ofegou diante dele.

Ele realmente parecia um anjo. Ela levantou-se e caminhou ate ele. Esticou seus dedos timidamente, mais depois os puxou de volta.

-Posso tocar?- ela perguntou baixinho. Ele sorriu assentindo.

Ela afagou de leve as plumas brancas como nuvens, Edward estremeceu com o contato. Bella retirou8 a mão rapidamente.

-Lhe machuquei?- ele negou e sorriu timidamente.

Ela voltou a tocar as plumas correndo os dedos. Uma corrente elétrica parecia os envolver. Bella sentia seu coração palpitando rápido. Mais rápido do que já sentira palpitar.

Edward causava reações interessantes em seu coração. Bella percebeu que quanto mais ela roçava os dedos pelas asas branca Edward fechou os olhos e suspirava baixinho.

Sem perceber seus dedos saíram das assas e passaram ate os braços dele. Ela sentia a pele dele os músculos. Suas mãos desceram para o peito dele o abraçando por trás.

Ela podia jurar que o ouviu ofegar diante de seu toque. Mais achou impossível, continuou passando as mãos pelo corpo dele e sem perceber como estava de frente para ele.

Ela olho para o rosto dele e ele a olhava com intensidade, Bella sentiu suo sangue subir por suas bochechas e mordeu o lábio inferior com força. Ela fechou os olhos respirando fundo para acalmar seu coração que parecia estar a mil.

Edward sorriu e tocou de leve as bochechas dela. Ela abriu os olhos e o viu a fitando com mais intensidade. Podia sentir seu estomago borbulhando e suas mãos geladas.

Ela sorriu timidamente e se afastou dele.

-Muito legal Edward. - ela falou com a voz fraca. Ele riu e se sentou ao sofá.

Bella foi preparar algo para comer, pois dês a chegada de Jake não tinha nem tomado café.

Olhou na geladeira pensando no que preparar, quando sorriu ao ter uma idéia. Pegou o telefone e correu para o quarto.

Ligou para um restaurante de comida italiana e pediu o almoço e desligou.

Deitou-se na cama pensando no que tinha acontecido na sala. Não podia mais negar.

Estava sentindo os sintomas e justamente pelo seu cupido.

Edward ouviu a campainha soar e Bella veio correndo do quarto com a carteira na mão.

Ele a olhou confuso enquanto ela abria a porta e gritou para ele.

-Não ouse ficar invisível.

Ela abriu a porta e conversou com alguém por alguns segundo e fechou a porta. Edward notou que ela segurava duas sacolas e se aproximou dela a ajudando.

-Obrigada. – ela sorriu e apontou para mesa. Ele colocou as sacolas a olhando com uma sombracelha arqueada.

-O que é isso?

-Nosso almoço. - ela disse sorrindo e foi ate a pequena cozinha e pegou dois pratos e abriu as sacolas.

Assim que serviu Edward olhou curioso para o prato e deu um grande sorriso.

-É?

-Sim, ravióli. Agora você pode ver se é gostoso- ele deu um grande sorriso e correu ate ela a abraçando.

-Você é a maior Bella.

Ela riu e almoçaram juntos. Novamente ela se perdia vendo as caras e bocas que ele fazia enquanto comia com vontade.

-Que foi?- ele perguntou de boca cheia vendo que ela olhava para ele. Bella riu

-Eu gosto de como você come- ele engoliu e olhou para ela arqueando uma sombracelha

-O que tem o jeito que eu como?

-É bonito como você come com tanta vontade. - ele deu um grande sorriso

-No Olímpio não temos muitas comidas diferentes só néctar e ambrosia.

-Deve ser gostoso?- ele deu de ombros

-Sim, mais é sempre o mesmo gosto doce. Vocês tem tantas comidas diferentes. Salgadas, doce, azeda e por ai vai- Bella riu

-Que bom que gosta. Prometo te trazer uma coisa diferente todo dia.

Bella acordou na manha seguinte com um barulho de alguém caindo, e o som do despertador ecoando pelo quarto. Levantou o rosto e viu Edward caído no chão. Não pode evitar rir.

-O que faz ai?- ela perguntou enquanto desligava o despertador. Ele bufou enquanto levantava

-Essa coisa barulhenta me acordou- Bella riu alto enquanto se levantava rumando para o banheiro.

-É só o despertador Edward.

-Para que tem essa coisa?- ela o ouviu gritando enquanto ligava o chuveiro

-Para acordar de manha, afinal não sou uma cúpida eu tenho que trabalhar- ela tirou a roupa e entrou no chuveiro. Pode ouvi-lo rindo

Ela terminava de se enxaguar e não notou quando a porta do Box se abriu com força. Soltou um grito quando viu Edward a fitando.

Diferente da outra vez que ele a viu nua. Não pode ver com clareza a beleza do corpo nu dela. Ele não desviou o rosto. Fitou maravilhado o belo corpo nu a sua frente. A viu corar furiosamente. Mais mesmo assim não conseguia desviar o rosto.

Bella se moveu para fechar o boxe, mais escorregou no piso. Já imaginou o tombo que levaria se não fosse por Edward a firmando contra seu corpo.

Ele a abraçava forte, sua pele colada a dela. Podia sentir o calor que emanava de sua pele delicada. Sua roupa ficou ensopada, mais não deu importância a única coisa que importava era a mulher nua em seus braços.

A mesma que ele desejava há tempos. Sem perceber seu rosto se aproximou do dela. Suas bocas a centímetros de se tocar. Bella fechou os olhos esperando ansiosamente pelo toque dos lábios dele nós seus.

O som irritante do despertador, que apitava pela segunda vez a fez abrir os olhos e a Edward acordar para o que estava a ponto de fazer se separou rápido dela a levantando e firmando no chão.

Sem olhá-la nós olhos entregou uma toalha que estava pendurada. Bella a pegou rapidamente a envolvendo no corpo e saindo a passos rápidos do banheiro.

Ainda ofegante por conta do contato do corpo dele tão próximo ao seu ela tentou respirar fundo. Vestiu suas roupas rapidamente e sentou-se na cama.

Sentiu sua respiração sumir por completo quando Edward saiu do banheiro sem camisa. Seu peito era pálido e bem definido, ele não era forte nem muito magro era perfeito constatou Bella reparando no tanquinho que tinha no abdômen.

Tentou desviar o olhar mais foi impossível ao ver as gotas de água que caiam de seus cabelos levemente molhado e desciam por seu peito, e iam descendo, descendo ate se perderem em um lugar que ela evitou olhar.

Saber o tamanho do documento de seu cupido não faria bem para sua sanidade. Se bem que no banheiro pensou ter sentido, algo. Não era melhor esquecer.

Edward olhou para ela envergonhado. Deu um sorriso tímido.

-Desculpe ter entrado no banheiro – ela sorriu fraco tentando evitar olhar nos olhos dele.

-Tudo bem. É hummm por que esta sem camisa? – ela perguntou baixinho

-Ah é que eu me molhei. Então resolvi tirar- ele deu um meio sorriso

Bella soltou uma risada nervosa e terminou de se arrumar correu para a cozinha e se tomou um copo de suco.

Sai correndo pela porta pegando seus livros e saiu porta a fora. Estava dentro do elevador quando viu Edward ao seu lado sorrindo. E o pior sem camisa. Ou talvez seja melhor. Olhou novamente para o abdômen perfeito e corou fortemente. Com certeza pior.

-O que esta fazendo?

-Vou com você.

-Assim – apontou para o peito nu dele. Ele deu um meio sorriso

-Bella eu fico invisível ninguém vai me ver

Mais eu vou pensou ela com o rosto extremamente quente. Edward tocou de leve suas bochechas a fazendo dar um pulo.

-O que foi?- ele perguntou preocupado

-Nada- ela respondeu com a voz esganiçada

-Então por que esta corada

Assim que abriu a boca para responder, a porta do elevador se abriu, e ela saiu a passos rápidos. Correu ate o ponto e deu sinal para seu ônibus que já estava saindo.

Entrou e sentou-se no fundo, deu um longo suspiro e virou para o lado dando de cara com Edward sorrindo para ela. Ela colocou a mão no peito respirando fundo

-Você ainda vai me matar do coração – Edward riu e segurou a mão dela. Bella sentiu um arrepio que correu por todo seu corpo

-Amor, eu vou dar vida para seu coração e não o contrario. – Bella riu fraco pensando que ele já dera vida a seu coração, e não só seu coração seu corpo inteiro parecia estar sem controle.

Assim que chega ao prédio em que fica a escola particular em que trabalha ela corre para a entrada. Vê a sua turma de pequeninos esperando por ela.

Ela sorri se desculpando e guia as crianças para a aula.

Edward a observa durante toda a manhã. Ele sorri ao vê-la conversar com as crianças tão meigamente e bufa irritado.

Como se já não bastasse estar apaixonado por ela ainda a tinha visto nua. Agora desejava mais que nunca se perder no corpo dela.

Nunca tinha visto uma mulher nua. E tinha que admitir que fosse a coisa mais bonita que já vira. Mais Bella era proibida para ele. Não tinha vindo para se apaixonar.

E sim para arrumar um amor para ela. Mesmo que a desejasse de corpo e alma. Ela nunca pertenceria a ele.

[...]

Bella caminhou pela cantina da escola, na hora do almoço. Olhava para os lados desde que começara a dar aulas não vira seu cupido.

Caiu no chão quando esbarrou com o homem que estava de costas para ela. Ele era loiro e alto com cabelos cumpridos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, tinha o corpo forte e definido e um rosto muito bonito. Sorriu sem graça ao ver o belo professor de educação física.

-Oi James. – ele sorriu e a ajudou a levantar – Obrigada

-Oi Bella. Sempre distraída em. – ela corou um pouco e abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. James riu baixinho – E Jake como esta?

Bella levantou o rosto e não pode evitar uma careta ao ouvir o nome do seu ex.

-Não sei, e nem quero saber- James arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu para ela.

-Vocês terminaram.

-Sim. – o sorriso dele aumentou

-Venha almoce comigo. – ela sorriu e o acompanhou. Pegaram seus almoços e se sentaram juntos

Comeram em silencio por alguns minutos. Bella continuava olhando em volta a procura de Edward. Quando ele aparece ao lado de James com um grande sorriso no rosto.

-Ele é perfeito Isabella. – ela faz uma careta ao ouvir seu nome fazendo Edward rir

-Algo errado Bella? – ela nega e sorri amarelo e volta a comer

Bella volta a olhar para Edward mais este sumiu, ela olha em volta e não o vê.

-Sabe eu gostei desse converse com ele. – ela da um pulo ao ouvir a voz dele e ver que Edward esta a seu lado.

-O que foi Bella?

-Nada eu pensei que tinha uma abelha aqui. Mais acho que foi imaginação minha. – James sorri

-Sabe Bella eu estava pensando. Você não quer sair comigo.

-Sair. Tipo um encontro? – ela olha de Edward para James e ambos sorriem assentindo

-Eu gostaria muito de ter um encontro contigo.

-Aceite – Edward sussurra no ouvido dela a fazendo se arrepiar. Ela olha para ele e nega com a cabeça.

-Sabe você esta dificultando meu trabalho.

-Bella? – chama James ao ver que Bella parece alheia- Você esta bem?

-Eu... – ela olha para Edward que a olha preocupado. Ele acaricia a bochecha dela

-Você esta bem Bella?

-Eu... Preciso ir- ela se levanta da mesa em um pulo e corre para sua sala. Deixando tanto James quanto Edward confusos.

Assim que fecha a porta toma um susto ao ver Edward dentro de sua sala.

-O que faz aqui? – ela pergunta com a mão no peito tentando acalmar seu coração. Que esta disparado e não é de susto

-Vim ver como você esta?

-Edward eu não posso...

-Tudo bem Bella. Você não precisa sair com James. Pode ser outro – ela balança a cabeça negativamente

-Não. Nem ele nem nenhum outro. – Edward arqueio uma sobrancelha e se aproximou dela.

-Como assim Bella?

-Eu já gosto de alguém – Edward deu um sorriso triste

-Isso é maravilhoso Bella. Não precisamos mais procurar.

-Não. É um amor impossível – ela suspirou e se deixou cair em uma cadeira

-Amor eu sou um cupido. Seja quem for. Ele vai se apaixonar por você. Mesmo que seja a força. – ela negou com a cabeça

-Assim não

-Tudo bem. Esqueci você quer que ele sinta os sintomas também.

-Sim. Eu quero que ele me ame. Mais se ele for obrigado a me amar eu não quero.

-Bella, aposto que ele te ama. Diga-me quem é. Eu saberei se existe amor.

-Como assim?

-É um dos meus dons. A flecha não é para fazer se apaixonar. É só para fazer você enxergar seu amor. Às vezes vocês passam em frente ao seu amor e nem percebe.

-Mesmo. Mais e Emmett. Você queria flechá-lo. – Edward riu

-Bom sim. O coração dele esta magoado. E ele estava fechando os olhos para o amor. Se eu tivesse o flechado. Ele iria ver seu coração e se ele fosse para ser seu ele iria ver como seria perfeito vocês dois juntos.

-Nossa.

-Eu sei. Mais agora nunca saberemos.

-Por quê?

-Ele voltou com a ex namorada. Ela o ama de verdade.

-Então nós estaríamos estragando o amor dele. Claro que não. Ele teria visto sua alma seu coração e ela não significaria nada para ele. E ela também encontraria sua alma perfeita. Mais talvez ele não visse nada em você e partiria sem problemas.

-Nossa. Muito confuso. – ele riu baixinho e se aproximou dela.

-Você ainda vai dar aulas hoje?

-Não eu já vou. Agora eles tem aula de educação física.

-Hmmm. Então vamos embora. – ela sorriu fraco e o acompanhou para fora da escola.

Assim que entraram no apartamento, Bella correu para o banheiro. Assim que tirou a roupa e entrou no boxe lembrou-se de Edward abraçado a ela, sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e entrou embaixo do chuveiro para afastar esses pensamentos nada saudáveis.

Saiu do banheiro enrolada na toalha e viu Edward deitado em sua cama. Ele mantinha as mãos atrás da cabeça e os olhos fechados. Ela se sentou ao lado dele e alisou a testa dele.

Sua mão adentrou os cabelos dele fazendo um cafuné. Sorriu ao ouvi-lo ronronar diante de seu toque. Ele abriu os olhos e a fitou ainda com a mão em seu cabelo.

Edward sorriu e voltou a fechar os olhos. Os dedos dela descem para o rosto dele que ela acaricia de leve a testa dele e vai descendo pela bochecha e o nariz os lábios. Desenhando cada detalhe do rosto perfeito.

Ele suspira quando os dedos dela tocam o lábio inferior dele. Sem pensar ela se aproxima dele. E faz o que ela mais deseja. Uni seus lábios aos dele.

Edward sentiu como se seu coração fosse explodir ao sentir os lábios dela nós seus. Seu sangue ferveu e sua respiração parece faltar assustado ele se separou dela caindo no chão.

-Edward – ela o chama baixinho. Ele piscou algumas vezes e sumiu antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Bella fechou os olhos com força para tentar conter as lagrimas. Afinal ele não gosta dela. Odiou tanto seu beijo que foi embora.

Sem se conter mais ela deixou as lagrimas escorrerem. Será que ele realmente foi embora? Nunca mais vai voltar? Diante desse pensamento suas lagrimas escorrem com mais força.

Ela chorou ate suas pálpebras não agüentarem mais ficar abertas. Assim que adormeceu sonhou com seu cupido. Não importava quanto o chamasse ou quanto dissesse que o amava ele sempre se afastava dela.

Acordou assustada, e olhou em volta a procura dele. Sentiu uma lagrima cair ao contatar que ele não estava. Levantou-se e percorreu todo o apartamento a procura dele.

Mais não se surpreendeu ao ver que ele partira. Claro que partira depois dela ter agarrado ele.

Entrou no banheiro e tomou um banho rápido. Vestiu um pijama deitou na cama. Não tinha animo para nada. Ligou para a escola e disse que estava doente.

Acordou assustada quando ouviu a campainha soando insistentemente. Levantou correndo e abriu a porta sem nem ver quem era.

-Alice? – olhou confusa a amiga que estava arfante e sem um sapato

-Bella. Você esta bem?

-Sim. Mais o que ouve com você?

-Ah seu elevador quebrou. Subi todas essas escadas.

-Por que. Podia ter me ligado.

-Eu fiquei preocupada. Você não foi almoçar como combinamos- Bella deu um tapa na testa

-Me esqueci. Desculpa amiga

-Tudo bem. Mais eu fiquei preocupada. Achei que Jake...

-Obrigada Alice. Você é uma grande amiga. Mais desde que Edward... – Bella sentiu um nó na garganta ao pronunciar o nome do seu cupido

Alice entrou no apartamento puxando Bella pela mão. Sentou-se no sofá acompanhada de Bella e segurou as mãos dela entre as suas.

-O que aconteceu? – Bella deixou as lagrimas escorrerem por seu rosto

-Ele se foi.

-Esta assim por causa de Jake? – Bella negou com a cabeça

-Não. Nem penso mais nele. – Alice sorriu levemente

-Estamos falando de Edward não é?

-Sim. Eu o beijei. – Alice deu um grande sorriso

-Mais isso é ótimo. – Bella negou com a cabeça

-Não Alice. Ele não gostou. Foi embora.

-Você tem certeza. Ele pode ter tido um compromisso.

-Não Alice ele não tinha compromisso. Assim que eu o beijei, ele partiu sem me dizer nenhuma palavra.

-Oh Bella sinto tanto. Mais você gostava tanto assim dele?

-Sim, finalmente eu descobri o que é o amor. Mais ele não me ama. – Alice a abraçou com força e deixou que ela chorasse ate adormecer.

Bella acordou no sofá e olhou em volta. Alice estava cochilando no outro sofá com o controle na mão e a TV ligada em um filme qualquer. Ela sorriu e desligou a TV. Pegou uma coberta e cobriu a amiga.

Caminhou a passos lentos para seu quarto e estacou ao vê-lo em pé em frente à porta do banheiro. Assim que o viu seu coração parecia que ia explodir de tanta alegria. Ele havia voltado.

Sem pensar correu ate ele e prensou seus lábios nós dele. Da mesma maneira de antes ele congelou nos lábios dela. Bella se separou dele muito corada.

-Desculpe – ele sorri e segura o rosto dela com as mãos. Antes dela se quer pensar. Bella sente a boca dele colada a sua.

Os lábios dele moldados perfeitamente aos seus. As mãos dela vão para o pescoço dele, o puxando para mais perto. A língua dela pede passagem que ele da de bom grado.

A língua dele começou tímida por nunca ter beijado antes. Mais logo se tornou ávida por mais. Explorando a boca dela. Sugando e chupando experimentando tudo que um beijo pode oferecer.

Eles se separam para respirar. As testas coladas. As respirações se misturando. Ambos sorriram ao notar o quão envolvido podiam ficar em um simples beijo.

-Você voltou – ela sussurrou ainda com a testa colada na dele. Ele deu seu meio sorriso

-Sim. Voltei por você. – Bella sentiu as lagrimas escorrendo por seu rosto e sorri ao vê-lo dando beijos em cada lagrima

-Vai ficar comigo? – ele deu um sorriso triste

-Eu não sei Bella. A situação mudou, não sei o que fazer.

-Não faça nada. Só fique comigo.

Ele sorriu e voltou a beijá-la.

Edward segurou a mão dela entre a sua entrelaçando os dedos. Eles estavam deitados na cama dela virados um pro outro.

-Desculpe por ter partido? – ela sorriu

-Te desculpe se me beijar de novo. – ele riu e deu um selinho nela

-Me ama mesmo? – ele perguntou pela décima vez, fazendo Bella rir

-Tem como não amar. Você é perfeito – ele sorriu

-Sabia que eu te amava antes de te conhecer. – Bella rolou os olhos

-Como isso é possível?

-Eu sempre soube que meu amor não estava lá nas nuvens estava aqui embaixo. E na primeira vez que eu te vi eu tive certeza.

-Quando você veio a meu apartamento? – ele negou

-Não aquela foi a primeira vez que conversamos. Eu já te olhava há algum tempo.

-Mesmo. Por quê?

-Bem eu sempre gostei de ver os humanos. Sempre tão lindos e confiantes. Adorava ver os casais. Eu sempre via os beijos – ele parou de falar e a beijou – E sempre imaginei o gosto. – ela riu

-E gostou do beijo? – ele a beijou de novo

-Poderia ficar te beijando para sempre. – Bella mordeu o lábio e sorriu

-Continue.

-Então eu estava olhando um casal, quando te vi. Você estava olhando para eles em vez de olhar para frente, um cachorro correu em sua direção à coleira dele prendeu nas suas pernas e para não cair você se segurou no casal.

Bella estava muito vermelha ao se lembrar desse dia. Fazia um ano. Lembrou-se que olhava o casal com inveja. Jake não a beijava desse jeito tão apaixonado. Ou será que era ela que não era uma mulher apaixonada.

Por isso se distraiu tanto, acabou atrapalhando o casal fazendo os três caírem.

-É eu me lembro desse dia. Foi bem constrangedor. – ela deu um suspiro, Edward sorriu e beijou o nariz dela

-Você estava linda. Ficou tão vermelha e meio descabelada – ela torceu o nariz e deu um soco no ombro dele

-Não tem graça.

-Estou brincando. Mais depois daquele dia eu não consegui mais parar de olhar para você.

-E quando soube que minha missão era arrumar um amor para você. Senti uma dor tão horrível – ela tocou o coração dele com a outra mão

-Mais estamos juntos agora.

-Sim, isso é o que importa não é. Ficarmos sempre juntos.

-Para sempre. Não é. – ele sorriu e a beijou na boca de novo

-Mais espera ai. Eu terminei com Jake e no dia seguinte você já veio em casa.

-Nós sabíamos que você e seu namorado – ele fez uma careta ao pronunciar a ultima palavra, Bella riu e acariciou a bochecha dele

-Bem que vocês não ficariam muito tempo juntos. Já fazia um tempo que ele te traia, e logo ele terminaria com você. Sabíamos também que mais um termino desastroso iria te abalar.

-Nossa eu sou realmente um caso perdido.

-Não diga isso. Você é perfeita, eles é que eram idiotas e não percebiam a luz que tem no seu coração, nós seus olhos – ela corou e sorriu levemente

-Obrigada.

-Não eu que tenho que agradecer por você estar na minha vida.

Eles voltaram a se beijar as bocas unidas os gostos um do outro se misturando e tornando um só.

Um pigarro fez os dois se separarem e sorrirem sem graça ao ver Alice na porta do quarto.

-Bom dia Alice. – cumprimentou Bella alegre. Alice rolou os olhos e sorriu

-Pelo que vejo esta um ótimo dia pra você – Bella corou fortemente

-Não Alice nós não... – Alice riu e assentiu

-Eu sei Bella. Mais pelo jeito ele voltou pra ficar e minha presença não é mais necessária.

Bella se levantou para acompanhar Alice ate a porta.

-Ate Edward. – ela gritou saindo do quarto

-Ate Alice.

Bella foi ate a porta e a abriu para a amiga que antes de sair deu um grande abraço em Bella.

-Estou feliz por você amiga.

-Obrigada Alice, por tudo. Por estar aqui quando eu precisei

-Não precisa agradecer mais eu quero os detalhes desse namoro

-Ok, lhe conto tudo no almoço amanha.

-Bom mesmo. A e não se esqueça de usar camisinha. – Bella ficou vermelha feito um pimentão

-Alice! – Alice riu e beijou a bochecha de Bella.

-Ah só pra constar, esse eu aprovo.

-Ainda bem, por que se não teria que dar um chute em Edward. – Alice riu maliciosamente

-Querida um homem daquele. Nem se sua mãe for contra você pode dispensar.

Bella riu e se despediu da amiga. Voltou correndo para o quarto e Edward a esperava deitado na cama. Assim que a viu abriu os braços para recebê-la.

Ela se jogou nos braços dele e o abraçou com força.

-O que faremos agora? – ela perguntou ainda abraçada a ele

-O que quer dizer?

-Bem você veio para me arrumar um amor. E agora estamos namorando, sei lá.

-Namorar é bom. Se você quiser? – ela riu e beijou o queixo dele

-Nã seja bobo é lógico que quero namorar com você. Mais como fica seu trabalho?

-Eu não sei. Só sei que não podem descobrir de nós.

-O que acontecera se descobrirem? – ela perguntou preocupada

-Bem o ultimo cupido que se apaixonou por uma humana sumiu. Ninguém soube dele.

-Por isso queria tanto me arrumar um namorado. Estava preocupado que sumissem com você?

-Na verdade não. Mais se nós apaixonamos e eu sumir o que será de você. É nisso que eu penso – Bella sorriu e o beijou na boca

-Lembra quando disse que os humanos amam com paixão e entrega? – ele assentiu

-Parece que os cupidos amam assim também.

Ele sorriu e voltou a beijá-la.

Bella acordou na manha seguinte e sorriu ao ver Edward dormindo ao seu lado. Espreguiçou-se e correu a desligar o despertador.

Não queria ver seu cupido/namorado machucado. Sorriu diante do pensamento. Correu ate o banheiro e tomou um banho rápido. Vestiu-se e deixou um bilhete para Edward.

Avisando que ia para a escola mais voltava à tarde com uma surpresa. Bella chegou à escola e deu sua aula muito animada. Na hora do almoço se encontrou com Alice.

-Bella – Alice acenou da mesa do restaurante em que esperava Bella. Ela se sentou e deu um beijo na amiga

-Como esta Alice?

-Como eu estou. Eu é que pergunto. Como você esta? – ela piscou sugestivamente fazendo Bella corar levemente

-Alice!

-Que foi. Não vai me contar?

-Não aconteceu nada. Nós só dormimos.

-Só dormiram – Alice fez uma caretinha – Que chato. – Bella rolou os olhos e pediu sua comida.

As amigas conversaram durante o almoço. Enquanto esperavam a conta, Alice perguntou.

-Então você e o Edward são...? – Bella riu

-Namorados.

-Isso é bom. Hummm sabe o que seria melhor? – perguntou com um sorriso gigante

-Tenho medo de perguntar. O que?

-Sairmos em casal. Assim seu Edward conhece meu Jasper.

-Para falar a verdade pode ser legal.

-Ótimo vou marcar com Jasper. Pode ser amanhã?

-Eu vou falar com Edward. Mais eu acho que ele não vai se opor.

Assim que se despediu da amiga Bella foi ate uma loja de sapatos. Depois de uma hora já se encontrava em frente a seu apartamento. Mal entrou pela porta Edward a agarrou pela cintura a beijando nós lábios.

-Nossa – ela falou quando ele se separou dela para recuperar o ar.

-Seja bem vinda. – ele falou com os lábios no pescoço dela

-Vai me receber assim todo dia? – Edward riu e voltou a beijá-la. Ela se separou dele e mostrou o pacote que tinha nas mãos.

Ela balançou o pacote mordendo o lábio e entregou a ele.

-O que é isso? – ele perguntou sorrindo

-Abra – ela entregou a caixa para ele

Edward sorriu e abriu o papel de presente rasgando apressado. Bella riu do entusiasmo dele.

Assim que Edward terminou sorriu ao ver um par de tênis.

-São para mim? – ele perguntou sorrindo

-Sim. – ele sorriu mais ainda e deu um beijo nela – Veja se servem

Edward sorriu e rápido colocou os sapatos. E ficou em pé em um pulo olhando para os pés.

-Como estou? – ela riu e o abraçou pela cintura

-Não sei como é possível mais esta mais lindo – ele riu e a beijou novamente

-Agora vamos sair.

[...]

Bella caminhava pelo central park acompanhada de Edward, as mãos unidas o tempo todo.

Eles paparam em uma barraquinha e comeram um cachorro quente.

-Nossa isso é muito gostoso. – ela riu

-Nunca comeu cachorro quente?

-Não, quero outro – ela sorriu e comprou outro para ele

-Isso é muito bom. É melhor que...

-Sexo? – ele sorriu fraco e deu de ombros

-Eu não sei. Eu nunca fiz – Bella engasgou com o cachorro quente. Ele correu ate ela e deu tapinhas nas costas dela. Assim que ela respirou aliviada olhou seria para ele

-Você é virgem? – ele deu de ombros

-O que tem de mais?

-Só é estranho. – ele sorriu e segurou a mão dela entre a sua. Caminharam em silencio por alguns minutos. Bella mordia o lábio com força

Estavam a poucos metros de seu apartamento, quando ela o segurou pelo braço o parando, ele olhou para ela sorrindo

-Você quer ficar comigo?

-Já não estou com você – ela riu e o beijou na boca

-Quero dizer, fazer amor comigo – Edward arregalou os olhos

-Você tem certeza? – ele perguntou baixinho

-Eu te amo Edward e quero ser sua de todas as maneiras. Isso inclui na cama. – ela sorriu maliciosamente para ele

-Eu não sei Bella. E se eu fizer errado – ela rolou os olhos e beijou o pescoço dele

-Aposto que você vai se sair muito bem – ele riu baixinho e a puxou para apartamento dela

Assim que entrou no elevador ela o agarrou o beijando na boca. Eles entraram no apartamento de Bella ainda com os lábios colados, as mãos explorando todo e qualquer lugar que alcançavam.

Assim que entraram ela chutou a porta com o pé e o empurrou para o sofá

Edward caiu de costas e Bella subiu em cima dele tocando seus lábios no peito dele e pescoço.

Ele respirava com dificuldade sentindo as caricias tão novas para ele. As mãos dela foram para os botões da camisa que ela abriu com rapidez e deixou o peito dele a mostra.

Suas mãos deslizavam pelo peito dele sentindo cada músculo de seu peito. Edward gemeu baixinho. Ela sorriu e puxou sua blusa pelo pescoço e deitou sobre ele beijando o queixo dele depois a boca.

As línguas dançavam na boca um do outro. Edward com os dedos tremendo passou os dedos sobre o seios de Bella com timidez tocando cada detalhe ainda por cima do sutiã.

Ela levou as mãos atrás das costas abrindo o sutiã e expondo seus seios para ele. Ouviu-o ofegar e sorriu, segurou a mão dele e a levou ate um de seus seios.

-Aperte – ela sussurrou, ele um pouco envergonhado apertou de leve a fazendo gemer.

Edward sorriu e colocou a outra mão no outro, ele massageava os seios dela sentindo a pele quente.

Ela sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo, o empurrou para o sofá e começou a espalhar beijos pelo peito dele, dando lambidas e chupões. Ele gemia o nome dela baixinho.

Ela levantou e tirou sua calça e começou a tirar os tênis dele, sem deixar de olhá-lo começou a desabotoar a calça dele. Ela estendeu a mão para ele

Ele a pegou e se levantou ela puxou as calças pelas pernas enquanto abaixava puxando a calça ate os pés. Foi subindo e passando as mãos na perna na coxa e tocou o membro dele que estava por baixo de uma boxer branca.

-Bella – ele gemeu rouco

-Você gostou? – ela sussurrou mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dele.

-Muito.

-Quer que eu te toque de novo? – ele sorriu e assentiu

-Por favor – Bella mordeu o lábio e sem parar de encará-lo passou sua mão sobre o membro ainda sobre o tecido. Ele gemeu de novo

Ela colocou sua mão dentro da boxer e o estimulou com as mão, subindo e descendo pelo membro grande e inchado.

-Nossa. Isso é melhor que cachorro quente – ela riu e beijou a boca dele com sofreguidão.

Como se um chama tivesse acendido em Edward ele colocou a mão na bunda dela e a ergueu. Bella entrelaçou as pernas no quadril de Edward e o abraçou pelo pescoço ele a levou ate a cama e a colocou gentilmente.

Ela sorriu e o chamou com o dedo, ele puxou a boxer para baixo e subiu sobre ela.

-O que eu devo fazer? – ela riu e beijou o queixo

-O que você quer fazer? – ele olhou para os seios dela. Bella sorriu e mordeu o lábio com força ao o ver colocar o rosto entre os seios dela e lamber longamente sua pele.

-Isso Edward, faça o que quiser. Eu sou sua

Ele sorriu torto e beijou um seio depois o outro, timidamente ele passou a língua e deu pequenos beijos

-Chupe? – ela pediu baixinho

A boca dele chupou o seio com vontade a fazendo gemer alto

-Agora o outro

Ele sorriu e começou a alternar de um para o outro entre beijos e chupões. Ela já sentia sua entrada encharcada.

Não agüentando mais ela se levantou e o empurrou na cama deixando ele deitado de costas. Ele sorriu torto e a viu tocar seu membro com a mão.

Sua mão subia e descia por seu membro o fazendo ofegar.

-Você gosta Edward?

-Muito – ele gemeu alto, Bella sorriu e passou a língua nós lábio. Soltou o membro dele e começou a espalhar beijos por todo o corpo dele desde o pescoço e descendo

Peito, barriga coxas depois subindo, ela sorriu ao ver o membro dele que estava grande e inchado e passou à língua ele gemeu alto. E levantou a cabeça olhando para ela

Ela deu outra lambida e chupou a cabeçinha, depois o tomou todo em sua boca fazendo um vai e vem com seus lábios. Edward mexeu os quadris estocando na boca dela.

Sentiu-o tremendo e se preparou para engolir tudo.

-Deus – ele gritou antes de derramar seu mel na boca dela. Bella o limpou ate ele estar em pé de novo

Ela sorriu e o beijou de novo, as mãos dele tocavam as laterais do corpo dela ate encontrar a calçinha que ele começou a puxar para baixo. Ela se levantou e terminou de puxar a calçinha e a jogou em algum lugar do quarto

-Esta preparado? – ela sorriu maliciosamente.

-Para que?

-Para ficar comigo. Para me preencher. – ele sorriu torto e mordeu o lábio

-Estou sempre pronto para estar com você. – ela sorriu e voltou a segurar o membro dele.

O levou ate sua entrada e desceu devagar, o deixando ele preencher todo seu corpo ate o fim

Os dois gemeram alto quando Bella terminou de sentar no membro dele.

Ela colocou as mão no peito dele e suspirou, depois rebolou em cima dele. Com as mãos no peito dele ela aproveitou o impulso e começou a subir e descer

-O Meu Deus – ele gemeu alto a fazendo rir

-Me ajude? – ela pediu ofegante

-Como – ele falou também ofegante

-Segure na minha cintura e me ajude a subir e descer – ele sorriu e a obedeceu prontamente

Em pouco tempo ele já estava ditando o ritmo, ora ele ia rápido e forte, ora ele ia devagar e longamente a fazendo gemer enlouquecida.

-Mais forte – ela gemia quando ele diminuía o ritmo.

Ele a obedeceu e estou mais forte, curto e forte ate ambos sentirem os espasmos e gozarem juntos.

Bella caiu sobre ele ofegante. Ele sorriu e afagou os cabelos dela os tirando do rosto.

Quando a respiração pareceu se acalmar ela deitou a cabeça no peito dele e o olhou sorrindo

-E então Senhor cupido. O que achou? – ele sorriu largamente

-Eu ainda não tenho uma opinião formada. Talvez se fizermos mais algumas vezes eu possa dizer. – ela sorriu e beijou o peito dele

-Algumas vezes é?

-Sim, com certeza precisamos fazer mais algumas vezes.

[...]

Ele acordou na manha seguinte e ao ver a linda humana ao seu lado um sorriso brotou em seus lábios. Agora sentia que ela lhe pertencia de corpo e alma.

A noite que tiveram juntos ainda rondava em sua mente. Não sabia que o amor podia ser tão apaixonado e excitante. Essa parte ele nunca vira.

Era uma coisa que os casais faziam em quatro paredes e ele nunca vira. Agora entendia por que os humanos davam tanta atenção para isso. Só de olhar para ela já sentia-se excitado de novo.

Respirou fundo e levantou-se para tomar um banho. Entrou no Box e ligou o chuveiro deixando a água cair por seu corpo o relaxando. Fechou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro.

O que fazer agora. Já não podia viver sem ela. Ela era seu ar. Sua vida, seu coração. Sem ela morreria de tristeza, e sabia que cedo ou tarde eles viriam atrás dele.

Cobrar-lhe suas responsabilidades. Mais ele lutaria. Não deixaria nada se colocar entre eles. Entre o amor deles. Foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando sentiu mãos passando por seu peito.

Abriu os olhos sorrindo ao senti-la colada a ele.

-Pensei que tinha morrido afogado. – ele riu e a puxou para frente colando suas bocas a beijando com sofreguidão. Separaram os lábios e suas testas se tocavam.

Bella podia sentir a excitação dele entre suas pernas e sorriu arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Hummm, esta safadinho em senhor cupido. – ele sorriu torto e voltou a beijá-la

Bella secava os cabelos enquanto olhava para Edward deitado em sua cama só de calças e com o peito nu, os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça e sorrindo para ela.

-O que foi?

-Esta tão linda. – ela corou um pouco e olhou para o outro lado

-Obrigada. Você também – ele se levantou e caminhou ate ela a abraçando, seus lábios tocaram o pescoço dela a fazendo ofegar baixinho.

Ele riu e beijou a boca dela com paixão. As línguas dançando juntas. Separaram-se para respirar e os lábios dele desceram para o pescoço dela.

-Hummm, sabe Alice nós convidou para jantar com ela e Jasper. – ele ainda beijava o pescoço dela

-Mesmo – ele falou com a boca colada a pele dela, o fazendo ofegar

-Mesmo. Vo... Você quer ir? – ele riu

-Se você quiser. – ele voltou a beijá-la ela se separou dele o empurrando para a cama

-Você vai me matar desse jeito – ele riu e abriu os braços para ela. Bella negou com a cabeça – Tenho que trabalhar.

-Tudo bem – ele se levantou e começou a colocar a camisa – Vou com você.

-Não mesmo. Ai é que eu não trabalho. – ele riu e assentiu

-Tudo bem, mais vou sair. Ficar aqui te esperando é muito ruim.

-Por quê?

-Fico com saudades suas. – ela riu e o abraçou

-Também fico com saudades. Mais será rápido. E quero que me encontre na escola.

-Para que?

-Você não pode ir jantar usando essa roupa. – ele olhou para o próprio corpo

-O que tem minha roupa?

-É linda amor. Mais Alice já te viu com ela. Vai achar que você não tem outra.

-Mais eu não tenho. – ela rolou os olhos

-Nós dois sabemos por que você não tem. Mais acho que Alice não vai entender o por que.

-Tudo bem. Mais você não me disse para que tenho que te encontrar na escola.

-Para comprar uma roupa. – ele torceu o nariz e assentiu. Bella deu um beijo rápido nele e saiu para o trabalho.

No caminho ligou para Alice confirmando o encontro da noite e foi para sua aula.

Estava saindo da escola, quando sentiu alguém segurar seu braço, sorriu achando ser Edward mais se surpreendeu ao ver James.

-Ola James – ela o cumprimentou sorrindo

-Hei Bella. Aquele dia não pudemos falar. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior corando levemente

-Oh é que eu não estava me sentindo bem. – ele sorriu

-E agora esta?

-Bem melhor na verdade.

-Sabe nós não terminamos nosso almoço. – ele deu um sorriso matreiro e acariciou a bochecha dela – Podemos continuar agora.

-Oh na verdade eu tenho um compromisso.

-Então quem sabe amanhã? – antes que ela pudesse responder sentiu alguém a puxando das mãos de James e a abraçando.

-Quase morri de saudade – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. Bella riu baixinho.

-Hummm, James esse é Edward. – ela falou ao notar a cara fechada de James. Edward continuava a segurando entre seus braços.

Ela ficou de frente para James enquanto Edward a abraçava por trás e dava beijos no pescoço dela.

-Ola. – disse James seco. Edward fez um cumprimento com a cabeça sem olhar para James. James bufou irritado

-Nós falamos outro dia Isabella. – ele saiu a passos rápido e Bella virou para Edward o olhando feio.

-O que foi isso Sr. Edward? – ele deu de ombro e a beijou na ponta do nariz

-Ele estava dando em cima de você. – Bella, riu alto e beijou a boca dele demoradamente

-Não sabia que era tão ciumento senhor cupido? – ele fez uma careta e a abraçou com força

-Tenho medo de você me deixar. – ela rolou os olhos e beijou o queixo dele

-Nunca. Prefiro morrer a me separar de você. – ele sorriu torto e a soltou para logo em seguida segurar a mão dela

-Vamos ou não comprar roupas. – ela sorriu e assentiu.

Chegaram ao apartamento de Bella com varias sacolas. Edward jogou as coisas no sofá e sentou tirando o tênis, e esfregando os pés.

-Acho que você exagerou. Tem coisa demais. – ela riu e sentou no sofá colocando os pés dele em seu colo e massageando seus pés.

-Eu não acho só compramos o necessário.

-Mais eu vou usar tudo isso. – ele apontou para as sacolas

-Claro que sim. Toda vez que formos sair você coloca algo diferente. – ele rolou os olhos

-Eu prefiro minha roupa. – ela riu

-Não seja chato. Alem disso você ficou gato de jeans. – ele rolou os olhos e tirou os pés do colo dela e começou a engatinhar sobre ela

-Sabe essas compras me deixaram cansado. Vamos descansar em sua cama – ele falou já com os lábios no pescoço dela. Bella gemeu baixinho e riu

-O que você quer fazer vai te deixar mais cansado. – ele riu

-Eu acho que vou sobreviver – ela sorriu e se separou dele

-Agora não. Nós temos que tomar banho para irmos ao jantar.

-Banho é? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, Bella riu

-Sim banho. Mais sozinho. – ele fez um biquinho involuntário

-Você me vicia depois me deixa na mão. – ela riu alto e ficou nas pontas dos pés e deu um beijo nele, e sussurrou no ouvido dele

-Te recompenso quando chegarmos – ele sorriu torto e mordeu o lábio

-Eu vou cobrar – Bella riu e assentiu

-Vou ficar brava se você não cobrar. – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele e deu um tapa na bunda dele o empurrando para o banheiro.

Eles entraram no restaurante e viram Alice acompanhada de um loiro alto de cabelos ondulados que caiam ate as bochechas. Eles foram ate eles e se sentaram.

-Oi Alice – ela beijou a amiga

-Alice – Edward cumprimentou sorrindo

-Oi Edward. Esse é Jasper meu noivo – Jasper apertou a mão de Edward e deu um beijo em Bella

-Esta linda Bella.

-Obrigada Jasper. Você também – ele usava uma camisa branca e uma calça social preta

-Sabe Alice me obrigou a colocar – ele falou baixo. Bella riu

-A Bella também faz isso comigo – Edward falou sorrindo e Jasper riu

-É cara nós arranjamos bem com essas duas. – eles riram e Bella e Alice cruzaram os braços com cara de brava

-Brincadeira amor – Jasper deu um selinho em Alice que amoleceu na hora

-Você fica linda com cara de brava – Edward sussurrou na orelha de Bella e mordeu o lóbulo de leve. Ele riu baixinho e o empurrou de leve

-Criei um monstro – ela sussurrou e deu um selinho nele

O resto do jantar foi divertido. Jasper e Edward ficaram amigos rapidamente enquanto Bella e Alice conversavam sobre roupas.

Despediram-se marcando de se encontrar de novo. Edward e Bella estavam em um taxi a caminho do apartamento de Bella. Ela mantinha a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto brincava com os dedos dele e sentia ele dar beijos nos seus cabelos.

Assim que chegaram ao elevador ele a abraçou com força e a beijou nós lábios demoradamente. Separaram-se ofegantes encostando as testas e se olhando profundamente.

-Eu te amo sabia – ele falou sem deixar de olhá-la. Ela sorriu e deu um selinho nele

-Eu também te amo – ela sussurrou nós lábios dele.

Assim que a porta do elevador se abriu eles voltaram a se beijar. Bella se separou dele para abrir a porta, mais ele dava pequenos beijos no pescoço dela.

Entraram no apartamento de lábios colados. As mãos tocando as partes do corpo um do outro e soltando pequenos gemidos. Ele a empurrou para o sofá, mais Bella gritou se levantando.

Edward correu a acender a luz e viu o homem alto de cabelos dourados e encaracolados, olhos azuis e beleza magnífica.

Bella olhou de Edward para o homem perfeito que olhava serio para Edward.

-O que esta fazendo aqui? – Edward perguntou depois de alguns minutos de silencio.

-Eu vim para saber por que meu filho esta se agarrando com sua protegida ao em vez de fazer o seu trabalho.

Bella sentiu o ar faltar e suas pernas bambas. Pai. Esse homem era pai de Edward. Ela olhou confusa para Edward que tinha um olhar triste.

-Bella esse é Eros. – ele arregalou os olhos e olhou para o homem mais uma vez

-Seu pai é o Cupido? – ele assentiu e se aproximou dela a abraçando pelos ombros.

-O que você esta fazendo Edward? – ele perguntou de forma enérgica. Bella sentiu um arrepio e apertou o braço que a envolvia com força.

-Eu me apaixonei. – ele respondeu simplesmente. Eros o fuzilou com os olhos

-Você sabe as regras – Edward bufou e negou com a cabeça

-Eu não vou me afastar dela.

-Você sabe que a escolha não é só sua. – Edward sentiu medo, o afastariam da sua Bella. Sabia que ela também sentia, pois sentia as lagrimas dela em seu braço. Ele beijou os cabelos dela

-O que vai acontecer? – ele perguntou já sentindo a dor da separação

-Iremos para casa. – Sentiu Bella mover a cabeça negativamente

-Posso me despedir? – seu pai assentiu e ele a puxou para o quarto dela.

Assim que estavam sozinho ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos. As lagrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela. Ele beijou as lagrimas teimosa e depois os lábios dela.

-Não vá – ela sussurrou nós lábios dele

-Queria poder ficar. Mais isso é maior que eu.

-Vai voltar? – ele deu um riso triste.

-Vai me esperar – ela o acompanhou.

-Ate a morte – ele voltou a beijá-la e sussurrou nós lábios dela

-Então eu darei um jeito de voltar – ela assentiu e voltou a beijá-lo com sofreguidão.

As línguas se movendo com calma e sentindo o gosto em cada mínimo detalhe. Guardando cada detalhe um do outro.

-Cuide do meu coração. Pois ele esta com você

Ele sussurrou antes de se separar dela e saiu do quarto.

Bella respirou fundo e correu para a sala. Mais caiu no chão chorando estava vazia. Ele havia partido e seu coração fora com ele

-Cuide do meu também – ela murmurou entre as lagrimas.

_Pov. Edward_

Deitei-me em minha cama e fechei os olhos com forças. Assim que chegamos meu pai me trancou em meu quarto e me confiscou as assas.

Senti mãos delicadas afagar meus cabelos e sorri levemente. Sentia falta de seu toque tão meigo e fraternal

-Meu menino. O que houve seu pai esta furioso. – eu abriu meus olhos e joguei-me nós braços da deusa do amor.

Eu nunca precisava dizer nada para ela. Ela sempre sabia o que ia em meu coração. Ela colocou minha cabeça gentilmente em seu colo e afagou meus cabelos e deu um beijo em minha testa.

-O amor é um trabalho duro. – eu sorri triste e assenti

-Mais é muito bonito amar – eu abri os olhos e olhei nós belos olhos dela

-O que eu faço.

-Você já tomou sua decisão?

-Eu quero ficar com ela.

-Sabe que terá que abrir mão de muita coisa não é.

-O amor é um trabalho duro – eu repeti as palavras dela. Ela sorriu de leve e me beijou na testa

-Mais vale a pena não é. – eu sorri concordando

-Tenho que falar com meu pai não é?

-Ele não quer te perder. Assim como eu. Mais você é livre para decidir.

Sorri para ela, sim eu era livre para decidir. Abriria mão de muita coisa. Mais seria um preço pequeno para ficar com ela. Afrodite sorriu e segurou minhas mãos entre as suas

-Agora me diga como ela é? – eu beijei aos mãos dela

-Não é tão bonita como você mais é linda. – ela riu baixinho e me deu um tapa no ombro

-Seu bajulador – eu sorri torto e a abracei.

-Obrigada Afrodite – ela deixou uma lagrima escorregar de seus lindos olhos azuis

-Me chame de vovó – eu arquei uma sobrancelha divertida

-Serio – ela riu e assentiu

-Talvez seja a ultima vez. – eu a abracei e beijei os lindos cabelos loiros

-Te amo vovó – ela me beijou na testa

-Meu querido Edward

Dei um ultimo beijo nela e me levantei para enfrentar meu pai. Pois não importava o que fosse decidido de uma coisa eu tinha certeza eu não ficaria sem Bella.

**Fim pov. Edward.**

[...]

Bella saiu da escola e caminhava pelo central park, comeu um cachorro quente mais ele não parecia mais tão bom.

Sentou em um banco, e ficou olhando para o lago que havia próximo a si. Deu um longo suspiro. Fazia um mês e nada de Edward, nem um recado nada.

Dormia todas as noites chorando e sonhava sempre com ele. Ele prometera voltar. Mais o que faria se ele não voltasse. Como viver sem seu coração.

Sentia as lagrimas escorrendo por sua face e as secou com as palmas da mão. Não deixaria ninguém saber o que houve. Teve que mentir para Alice dizendo que Edward teve que viajar a trabalho.

O que não era totalmente mentira. Deu um longo suspiro e se levantou. Já estava escuro mais não queria voltar para casa. Cada lugar a fazia se lembrar dele.

A cozinha, a sala o banheiro o quarto. Parecia que ele estava em cada pedaçinho de seu apartamento. Seu cheiro. Ela dormia todas as noite com a camisa dele, onde podia sentir o cheiro dele.

Caminhou ate a saída do parque mais parou ao ver um casal se beijando, sorriu diante da cena lembrando que ele dissera que a conhecera por ter olhado um casal se beijando.

Nem percebeu o cachorro que corria em sua direção e enroscou a coleira nas pernas dela a desequilibrando.

Já iria cair quando sentiu alguém a segurá-la. Abriu os olhos assustada e levantou a cabeça para olhar seu salvador.

Sentiu o ar faltar ao ver os lindos olhos verdes e os cabelos cobres bagunçados e o sorriso torto perfeito a encarando divertido.

-Como consegue ser tão distraída. – ela continuo olhando para ele sem conseguir emitir som algum.

Ouviu quando o dono do cachorro se desculpou e levou o cachorro embora, mais não deu atenção. Continuou olhando para ele.

Ele a firmou no chão e se separou dela. Ainda a olhando e sorrindo.

-Cuidou do meu coração. Pois eu cuidei do seu – ela piscou algumas vezes e deixou as lagrimas inundarem seus olhos pulando no pescoço dele logo em seguida e colando seus lábios aos dele

Ele a apertou contra si e beijou a boca dela com urgência logo aprofundando o beijo e sentindo seu gosto. As línguas se movendo juntas sugando, chupando, fazendo tudo que um beijo podia proporcionar em um reencontro tão esperado.

Se separaram ofegantes de testa coladas sorrindo um para o outros, sentindo o gosto um do outro.

-Você voltou – ela sussurrou baixinho

-Eu disse que voltaria. – ela assentiu e o beijou de novo

-Senti tanta sua falta. – ele a abraçou e colou mais seus corpos como se houvesse ficado espaço entre eles.

-Cada minuto longe de ti foi torturante.

-Por que demorou tanto? – ele sorriu torto e beijou os cabelos dela

-Eu tive que tomar uma decisão antes de vir.

-Que decisão?

-Cupidos não podem ficar com humanas. Mais humanos podem ficar com humanos.

-Você quer dizer que... – ele assentiu

-Sim eu sou humano agora – Bella arregalou os olhos

-Desistiu de ser cupido por mim?

-Sim, e desistiria de novo. Ainda me ama não é? – ela rolou os olhos e beijou a boca dele

-Como posso não amar – ela sussurrou nós lábios dele. Ele voltou a beijá-la e abraçou com força a rodando no ar.

Bella riu e se segurou nele. Finalmente o amor aconteceu para ela e agora nada poderia separá-los.

Afinal como não teria um final feliz se seu verdadeiro amor era um seu **Adorável cupido**.

Fim


End file.
